


The Captains Pet

by CrazyLunarian



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Cat Sans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-01-17 10:46:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12364017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyLunarian/pseuds/CrazyLunarian
Summary: He was so cold.A small black cat lay shivering in the surrounding white snow. He didn’t know how he had gotten here but he wished he hadn’t.He remembered being on a mountain, had it been morning or night? He wasn’t sure but he had been wandering around hungry.And then he fell.





	1. Arrival

He was so cold. 

A small black cat lay shivering in the surrounding white snow. He didn’t know how he had gotten here but he wished he hadn’t.   
He remembered being on a mountain, had it been morning or night? He wasn’t sure but he had been wandering around hungry. 

And then he fell. 

When he had woken up he was in this strange snowy place. He tried to continue his search for food but his fear of the strange creatures of this frozen land had kept him away from anywhere with a potential meal. 

His eyes were slowly drifting closed when he saw a tall shadow approach.

 

The great and terrible Papyrus had just finished his last patrol of Snowdin for the day. He was on his way home when he thought he spotted something strange in the snow. 

A small black creature half covered by the surrounding whiteness. Kneeling down for a closer inspection Papyrus noticed that it was...a cat. 

One of the rarest, and in his own opinion the cutest, creatures in the underground. These creatures are said to sometimes fall into the underground from the surface. Any that do happen to fall and survive are captured and bought by nobles as a symbol of high social standing. 

This cat looked a bit roughed up but with the excellent and attentive care of the great and terrible Papyrus he was sure that this animal would make a pet worthy of his greatness. 

Seeing that the cat had fallen asleep Papyrus carefully scooped its small body into his arms. As he rose to stand he noticed that the cat didn’t weigh as much as he thought it should.   
No matter!   
This is a problem that can easily be solved by his amazing cooking! 

He smirked to himself.   
Having a cat would make sure that everyone knew of his greatness.


	2. Chapter 2

The last thing he remembered was a cold white place.   
Something was different. 

He was lying somewhere still but it didn’t have the cold or the same softness of snow.   
The small black cat opened his eyes. Peering at his new surroundings he found that he was on a large bed in a sparsely decorated room. His ears perked up as he heard an approaching noise. 

Suddenly the door burst open, slamming against a wall that appeared used to the treatment. 

He nervously ducked down into the soft pile of blankets he had woken up in.

 

Papyrus excitedly slammed open the door.   
His new pet had to have woken up by now! 

Excitedly glancing at the small pile of bedding he had placed the small creature in he looked for a sign that it had awakened. The blankets seem to have been disturbed and looking closer he could see a set of eyes partially hidden.

“Time to get up now my new pet!” He yelled as he grabbed the blanket and flung it off the bed. 

It did not go as well as planned.

His greatness must have obviously overwhelmed the creature and that is why in its confused state it had launched at his face and attempted to claw it off. There was simply no other explanation!

 

A large loud creature had entered the room terrifying the cat. Safely hidden in his pile of softness he watched the skeleton as it yelled and suddenly pulled away his hiding space! 

This panicked him.   
He was driven by instinct when he sensed the skeleton getting closer and attacked with as much ferocity as he had. 

 

Using his expertly skilled magic his managed to pry the little demon off his face.   
Somehow he had managed to remove it fro, his face and hold it down. 

He would have to defiantly to address this issue when he started training the wild thing. 

He would probably have to give it a name as well. Something proper, since the great Papyrus was not one to give things ill-fitting names like a certain someone that he could think of. 

Hmm. Something possibly relating to the culture of skeletons? Looking down at the cat he saw that it had somehow fallen asleep again. At that moment his mind came up with the perfect name. 

Sans. 

And no matter what he would make Sans the perfect pet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got a lot of free time this week so i'm going to attempt to update all my fics at least once.
> 
> (...also i may actually be getting a cat soon in real life so yay....)

**Author's Note:**

> So erm hi...  
> I've not got much planned for this story so any ideas or suggestions in the comments would be really appreciated...  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
